Moments
by willgirl
Summary: A series of moments in Booth and Brennan's relationship.
1. The Sunset

**A/N: So basically I wrote this to appease Bella, who refused to review my other two stories unless I wrote fluff. Plus, I have been writing ALOT of angst lately. So I've decided to write this story called Moments. Basically it will be a series of drabbles/oneshots about moments in B&B's relationship. It will be updated sporadically and here's the first. I hope you enjoy!**

**The Sunset**

She looked at the pinkish sky and smiled. She hadn't sat and watched a sunset in a long time. She wondered if this was going to be one of the new things in her life that she would have to get used to.

Her life had shifted radically in the last two weeks, so much so that she was unsure of who she was. All because of one single thing.

She was dating Seeley Booth.

The man in question was lying next to her, his eyes half closed as he fiddled with the bracelet on her arm.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You." She replied simply. She felt the warmth of his smile and when she turned her head to confirm it, the smile grew bigger.

"C'mere." He said, tugging her arm so she laid down next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his.

"So how long do we do this?" She asked.

He chuckled. "You are so impatient."

"I am not." She protested.

"Are too." He said, reaching over and tickling her stomach.

"Booth, stop!" she squirmed.

"No way!" he said, rolling over her and tickling her harder.

"Booth….stop…I…" she gasped, as peals of laughter erupted from her.

He stopped and she realized the comprising position they were in.

"Booth…" she trailed off, as she saw the predatory look in his eyes.

Immediately his lips were on hers and she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back, pulling him as close to her as possible.

The broke apart and then his lips were on hers again, moving their way down her jaw and then along her neck, pausing to suckle at the spot that made her gasp every time. She could almost, almost, forget that they were outside.

"Booth, we….Booth…" she tried to explain but he wasn't listening, instead creeping his hands under her shirt. She shuddered when he touched her skin and wished they were back in her bed rather than on a hill, in the middle of a park. Damn him and his extracurricular activities!

"Seeeeleey." She moaned, causing his head to snap up. It was as if he suddenly realized where they were as well. He backed away and sat up, fiddling with his watch nervously.

"Sorry, I got carried away, I…"

"Don't apologize. Just take me home, okay?" she said breathlessly.

"But that's not what this was about."

She looked confused. "Booth, what are you talking about?"

"We're good at the sex, Temperance. We both know that. But we haven't allowed ourselves time for the rest. You know, the relationship part."

She sat up next to him. She thought about all the dinners they had shared, the arguments, the car rides, the guy hugs, everything that had led them to this point.

She looped her arm around his and rested her head against his shoulder. They both took a moment to catch their breath, watching the last vestiges of the sun sink from their sight.

"I think we're pretty good at the relationship part." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her crown.

"Me too Bones." He said. "Me too."


	2. Anticipation

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think I would have this up so quickly! I was trying to write Evil and this came! So these little drabble/oneshots are not related to each other. Here's the next one, I hope you like.**

**Anticipation **

"You're nervous." She stated.

"Am not." He protested as he resumed his pacing back and forth.

"Then why are you pacing?" she smirked.

"I'm not…" he looked down at himself. "Fine." He moved to sit in one of the plastic chairs next to her. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable. "It's been a long time."

"These things take time." She said, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, I know, I just…." He trailed off.

"Seeley, look at me. Everything will be fine."

He turned and looked at her, his beautiful wife, and felt reassured. She was the one with two doctorates after all. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Despite how long they'd been together, that smile of his still caused her heart to flutter.

"So…what do you want to talk about? The case?"

"No work talk." She said adamantly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"You not wanting to talk about work. It's unusual."

"Well, I guess we ca…" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She moved closer to him, grabbing his jacket to pull him close as the plastic arm of the chair dug into her stomach. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the figure come up to them.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and looked up guiltily at the person who interrupted them.

"Geez, you two, I can't take you anywhere." Parker said, laughing.

"Is it over?" Brennan asked.

"Yes." Parker replied. "C'mon."

They stood and followed him, not saying a word. Finally they rounded the corner and came to a window.

"There you go." Parker said, as he pointed inside. "Meet your granddaughter, Kate."

"Granddaughter?" Booth said, his eyes already filled with tears.

Parker nodded, breaking out into a wide grin.

"Congratulations Parker." Brennan said, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Dr. Bones." He whispered into her ear. Her heart warmed at hearing his old childhood nickname for her.

Booth said nothing, just stared at the little, wriggling girl with black tufts of hair just beyond the glass.

"I need to go check on Sarah, she's pretty tired." Parker said. "I'll be back." He turned to walk away.

"Parker." Booth said, tearing his eyes away from his granddaughter and towards his only son. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad. I couldn't have done it without you." Parker replied. The two men hugged and then Parker made his way down the hall, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well.." she said, putting her arm in his.

"Yeah." He said softly, looking back at the now sleeping little girl. "We're grandparents, Bones."

"I'm too young to be a grandmother." She protested.

He chortled. "Maybe so. But here we are."

"Yes." She said, turning to look at her husband. "Here we are."


	3. Maybe

**A/N; Alright, I'm supposed to be writing A Charismatic Evil, but I happen to be at work right now and this oneshot came to me. So I decided to write it and post it! Now back to work!**

"Come on." Booth said, pulling her arm.

"Booth, remember what I said about you abducting me?" Brennan replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep the grin off her face.

"Oh come on, baby, I know you want a break." He said huskily into her ear.

"Mmmm…" she murmured as his lips made their way down her neck.

"Dr. Brennan." They heard from the platform.

They pulled apart guiltily. It had only been eight months and yet they were still in the 'can't keep your hands off each other' phase.

"Quick hide!" Booth said, pushing her down.

"Hide? Why? It's just Zach, he's working on…"

He clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her up against the wall. He reached up and flicked off the light switch.

"Dr. Brennan?" they heard Zach say as he opened the door and looked around. They heard the familiar clicking of heels and almost groaned.

Angela.

"What's up Zach?" Angela asked.

"I can't find Dr. Brennan. I could swear she was working in her office a few moments ago but now she appears to be gone."

"Hmmm…" Angela said, peering into the office. "It's not like her to go home and not tell us."

"Unless she's with Booth." A third voice joined the conversation.

"I would think she would still tell us where she is going even if she's with Agent Booth." Zach stated.

"Unless she slipped off for a little afternoon nooky." Hodgins said, grinning.

"Oooh, Jack that's probably it." Angela replied. "And they don't want us to know because; well they don't want us to know."

"How long do you think they're going to try to keep it a secret?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know, but they have got to start being less obvious. I mean, almost everyone knows." Angela said.

As the conversation continued, Brennan was suddenly aware of Booth's fingers creeping up under her shirt. She let out a sigh as they traced her stomach and the undersides of her breasts.

"Booth…" she whispered, trying to tell him that this was not the place. But when he moved his hand from over her mouth and started tracing her features, she couldn't help but kiss the tips of his fingers.

She turned her head and kissed him, first soft and then urgently. Twisting in his arms, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, devouring him with her tongue.

"Temperance." He whispered, causing a shudder to go through her body. She loved when he called her by her first name, it was so intimate.

They kissed again and she felt her body go warm all the way to her core. God, he was good. Better than good actually. He knew exactly what turned her on and never failed to deliver.

"What's going on here?"

They stopped and looked up at the sound of another voice. Apparently Cam had joined the conversation outside.

"We can't find Dr. Brennan." Zach commented.

"Ahh, well she's probably out with Booth somewhere."

"Right….that's what we were just discussing." Angela said. "But we should really get back to work, right guys?"

"Um, yeah." Hodgins said awkwardly. 'They're probably on a new case anyway."

They heard a smack and a shout from Hodgins.

"Umm, Angela, you know that I know that Dr. Brennan and Booth are sleeping together right?" Cam said pointedly.

"No, I mean, you did?" Angela replied.

"For several months now. So why don't we get back to work and let's forget about this. They have both been working hard and deserve a break."

"See?" Booth whispered to her.

They listened and heard everyone grumble and depart, heading back up to the platform.

"Now what do we do?" she hissed. "We're trapped in here."

He didn't respond, just inched his hands farther up her shirt.

She slid away from him and glared. "We can't do that. You know that both of us have a problem staying quiet."

"It would be something new for us." He said.

She just shook her head. "We need a plan to get out of here. Maybe we could say we were concentrating intensely or…"

"Just come here." Booth said softly. She looked over and noticed that he was now lying on the ground.

She let out a sigh and scooted over. Laying down, he rested her head on his chest as his arm curved around her waist.

"Hey Bones." He finally said, breaking the silence. "Do you think maybe…"

"Maybe what?" she said softly.

"Maybe one day you would marry me?" he whispered. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him, an expression of surprise on her face.

She wasn't sure what to say or do until she looked into his eyes. He loved her, she knew that and she loved him, both having told each other long ago. But this, this was different. He gave a nervous smile and she grinned, thinking about how cute he was. So she gave the only answer she could.

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cam shut down her computer and grabbed her bag, heading out of the office. Tonight, she was determined to relax a little. As she walked out, she was drawn to Brennan's office, even though it was still dark. Peeking in, she didn't see anything at first until she moved a bit farther.

There, on the floor was Booth and Brennan, arms wrapped around each other, sound asleep.

She tiptoed out of the office and made her way out of the Jeffersonian, shaking her head.

Only those two would play hooky and still remain at work.


	4. Coming Home

**Phew! It's been a while, but I was inspired today. (A girl's got to take a break from murder sometimes!) So here's the next chapter!**

**Oh, so everyone who knows me, knows that I'm having a musical love affair with Damien Rice right now. His music is so conducive to writing, I love it! I listened to a song called Lonelily for this one!**

_It's no use deceiving  
Neither of us wanna be alone  
You're coming home, you're coming home _Damien Rice

It was the second time for Angela and Jack's wedding and this time they actually got married.

Brennan was currently sitting outside on one of the white plastic chairs set up inside the tent. She watched as her friends danced, smiling and kissing. She was happy for them. They both seemed really happy as they finally got married, on Jack's estate in front of their friends.

She looked down at her wineglass and couldn't help the slight frown that appeared on her face. She didn't want to admit it, but she was sure she'd be having more fun if he were there.

Booth was on assignment, undercover doing something, she didn't know what. Seven weeks, which was a long time for them to be apart. Not that it mattered, they were just friends right?

But she found herself missing him a lot. She didn't realize what a presence he had been in her life until he was gone. There was no one to make her eat, watch old movies with or just hang out at the dinner.

Predictably, she threw herself into her work. It lasted three and a half weeks, until Angela confronted her. At this point, she should have done what she had rehearsed. Told Angela that she had a lot of work to catch up on and that it had nothing to do with Booth.

Instead, she ended up on the floor of her office trying to fight back tears as she admitted to Angela what she refused to even admit to herself. She had feelings for Seeley Booth.

To her credit, Angela didn't squeal or say I told you so, just sat next to her, silent, letting her pour out her feelings.

And now……now it felt like an ache that wouldn't go away. She knew he could have been gone for much longer, he said the assignment could take up to six months.

She reached down and fiddled with the strap of her too-tight shoes. When she looked up, she saw Angela looking at her from the dance floor. She smiled, a smile she hoped would dissuade Angela from coming over to talk to her.

Unfortunately it didn't work, as she saw Angela weaving throughout the traffic towards her table. She sighed. She was determined not to pine. She had never done that for a man before, so why start now? It didn't explain why she was sitting alone at the table, while everyone else was dancing.

"Bren, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Angela." She replied. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thanks." Angela said. "Listen are you…"

"I'm fine." She interrupted. "Just tired. The case wore me out this week."

Angela nodded sympathetically.

They sat, chatting quietly, until the rest of the squints came over.

"Angela, that was a very nice wedding." Cam said.

"Thanks Cam." Angela replied. "It was good, wasn't…." she trailed off, her eyes fixed on the lawn in front of them.

"Angela, you didn't finish your sentence." Zach noted.

"Angela, are you okay?" Brennan said, looking at her friend.

"Oh my god, sweetie, look." Angela said.

Brennan didn't take her eyes off her friend. "Are you sure you're okay because…"

Angela grabbed the top of her head and forced her to look in the direction she was staring.

There, strolling across the lawn, his hands in his pockets, was one Seeley Booth.

Her breath hitched in her throat. She blinked, thinking he was a mirage. It couldn't be him, not here, not now.

"Go." Came the simple command from Angela. "Go."

She turned back to look at her friend, a question in her eyes.

"Go tell him."

Her eyes widened as she realized what Angela was saying. She shook her head furiously.

"Bren, I'm not letting you get away from this. You said you had feelings for him, remember? This is your chance, go tell him."

"I'll mess it up." She whispered, her real fears coming to the surface.

"He won't let you mess it up." Angela said firmly. "Just go and tell him. He deserves that."

She nodded, reaching down to slip off her shoes. She stood, her toes feeling free in the grass and she weaved throughout the people towards him.

As he caught sight of her, he slowed down. She on the other hand began to move faster, finally making her way to the edge of the tent and then across the lawn.

She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hey Bones." He said softly.

She shut her eyes to quell the tears. She didn't know how much she'd missed that, him calling her Bones.

She opened her eyes and found him staring at her, that deep, intense stare that gave her a fluttery feeling in her belly.

"Look…." He started.

She didn't let him finish. Instead, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer and deepening the kiss. She forgot that half the wedding guests could see them, all she focused on was the kiss.

He tasted like mint and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue invade her. She pushed back and the ferocity of their kiss surprised them both. She was trembling and she wanted to cocoon herself within his arms forever. Pulling apart, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the rapid pounding of his heartbeat.

"Temperance, what…?" he let the question swirl in the air between them.

"I missed you." She said softly.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and let his fingers tangle in her hair.

"I won't leave you again." He replied firmly.

She nodded. She knew. This was just the beginning for both of them.

Because now they were both home.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're interested, a new chapter of A Charismatic Evil, should be up tonight!**


	5. The Secret

**A/N: Okay so here's the next part of Moments. I hope you enjoy. It's rather long and it doesn't start out fluffily, but don't worry, it gets good at the end, I promise! Thanks to all the reviewers so far, I can't believe I've gotten so many! And feel free to check out my other story on the go, A Charismatic Evil.**

**The Secret**

She paced back and forth in front of the car, having arrived only five minutes earlier. Scanning the crowd, she saw Cullen striding towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

"Where's Booth?" she asked, bypassing his question.

"Inside." He replied, pointing to the building where 20 FBI agents had their weapons pointed.

"Why's he in there?" she asked.

"Because the suspect asked for him personally. Now, Dr. Brennan….."

He was interrupted by the distinct sound of gunfire.

"Booth." She whispered.

The FBI agents began to move in, when a figure came out of the building. It was Booth. She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing. But then, in an instant, a bloodied man staggered out of the building.

He raised his hand and in it was a gun. Booth whipped around and before anyone could fire, the man open fired.

She watched as Booth fell to the ground like a stone, followed by the man who had been riddled with bullets. Her feet were moving before she even realized she was running. She heard the shouts of people behind her and pushed the people in front of her out of the way. All she could see was Booth lying on the ground.

She finally reached him, her hands immediately on him, trying to shake him to consciousness. Her fingers pushed against his wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Somebody call an ambulance." She shouted, her words carried away by the wind. She didn't see Cullen or any of the other agents approach, but she did see him open his eyes.

"Temperance." He whispered, coughing a bit as he tried to move.

"Don't." she replied. "Don't move, the ambulance is coming."

"Bones….I…." he tried to get out.

She leaned down and kissed him, stopping the words from coming out of his mouth.

"I love you too." She said fiercely.

He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and opened them again.

"Parker…"

"No!" she said vehemently. "Tell him yourself. I'm not letting you do this Booth. You're fine. We'll be fine."

She pressed down on his wounds harder and he cried out in pain.

She looked up, her eyes blazing with anger and tears. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?" she asked. The FBI agents looked cowed.

"It's coming, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she could hear the siren.

"We're almost there, Booth." She said, leaning down and whispering into his ear. "Just hang on for me."

"Temper…." He choked out.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." She said angrily, the tears now falling down her face. "So don't. Don't Seeley. You promised."

His eyes rolled back into his head and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

The next minutes were a blur. The paramedics came, she was ushered with him in the ambulance and then she was sitting on a plastic chair waiting for news. She called Angela and had her go pick up Parker. They were having him for the weekend, Rebecca being away at a conference. She didn't know what she was supposed to tell him.

They had been dating for six months and nobody knew but Angela. At first it was because they were both nervous. Their relationship had become this thing that everyone expected, they weren't sure if they could live up to it. Then it became about their partnership. They wanted to keep continuing to be partners.

They had decided that they were going to tell Cullen and Cam and everyone else soon though. It was hard to keep their lives separate. Brennan had practically moved in with Booth; she only went to her apartment once or twice a week.

She heard the plastic squeak as someone sat down beside her. Looking over, she saw it was Cullen.

"What's the news?" he said quietly.

"He's in surgery. It doesn't look good." She said simply.

"How long have…?"

"Booth and I been dating?" she interrupted. "Six months tomorrow. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to split us up."

Cullen nodded. They waited for a few minutes in silence, until a bustle of people burst through the doors. Cam, Zach, Hodgins, Angela and Parker all walked towards them.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker said, breaking out into a run.

She crouched down and hugged him when he ran into her arms.

"Is my daddy going to be okay?" he said solemnly.

She sighed and lifted him on to her lap. What was she supposed to say? That it didn't look good?

"He's going to be fine." She lied, as she pulled him close. She looked up at Angela's worried face and a tear fell.

"I should get going." Cullen said. "Will you keep me updated on his progress?"

She nodded and watched as he walked down the hall.

"Thanks for coming." She said, to Cam, Hodgins and Zach.

"I don't know…..I can't…." The days events were catching up with her and tear after tear slipped down her cheek.

Parker looked up and saw her upset.

"Don't worry Dr. Bones!" he said. "Daddy's going to wake up and give you the pretty ring, and you'll be my step mommy and we'll go to the park and live happily ever after."

She looked at him in shock. "What?" she asked.

Parker slapped his hand over his mouth and immediately looked reticent.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bones. I wasn't supposed to say that. It was a secret."

"It's okay, Parker. I understand, you were trying to cheer me up. But explain to me where you heard that."

"Daddy told me." Parker said tearfully. "I said that Ryan had two mommies and he said that one day you could be my mommy but not yet. He said that you were sad cuz your family left a long time ago, so you needed lots of hugs and kisses to see what a family was like. And then Daddy was going to give you the pretty ring, but he told me not to tell cuz he said it wasn't going to happen for a long, long, long time."

She blinked back the tears and settled for giving Parker an extra-long squeeze.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm not mad at you for telling the secret, okay?"

Parker nodded. "Do you think Daddy will be mad?" he said softly.

"No he won't. I promise." She replied, hugging him to her chest.

"Dr. Brennan?" A doctor said, coming towards them.

Brennan got up, sat Parker in the chair and walked over to the doctor.

"So…." Hodgins said. "Booth and Brennan? How long?"

"Six months." Angela replied. Seeing Jack's look, she continued. "I promised them. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"I suppose that's okay." Hodgins conceded. "They do belong together."

"That they do." Cam said.

They saw Brennan nod her head and walk back to them.

"Hey Parker, why don't we go to the apartment and pick up some games and stuff to do okay?"

"Okay, Dr. Bones." Parker replied, sliding off the chair.

"Is he?" Angela asked.

"They don't know yet. It's going to take a long time." She said stiffly. "You don't have to stay or anything, I can let you…"

"I'm staying." Angela said firmly. The others nodded.

"Okay, well we'll be back." She said. She reached for Parker's hand and they made their way out of the hospital.

Once at the apartment, Parker began filling his backpack with toys and games, while Brennan went on a search for some other things, one notable item to be exact. Finally they were ready to go, and after stopping at Wong Foos to get food for everyone, they made their way back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been seven hours. Parker was sound asleep beside her, as was Hodgins and Zach. Cam and Angela were chatting quietly.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Her head snapped up and she was out of her chair in an instant.

"He sustained a lot of injuries but we managed to repair most of the damage." The doctor said. "He's going to be fine."

She heard the word fine replaying in her head over and over, like a broken record.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "He's in 402. You can't visit for long though." The doctor turned to head out of the room. "Oh." He said, looking back. "Before we put him under, he kept saying 'bones, bones.' Does that mean anything because…"

"It's me." She interrupted, her voice shaky. "I'm Bones. It's a nickname."

The doctor nodded again and disappeared.

She turned and found herself in a hug with Angela.

"He's going to be fine." She said, her heartbeat finally returning to normal.

"I know." Angela replied firmly.

They woke up Zach and Hodgins and made their way up to 402, Angela carrying a sleeping Parker.

She hesitated, but then pushed the door open. He didn't look too bad, for having been shot twice in the chest, but the sheet was covering most of his injuries. She made her way up to the head of the bed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly, causing him to stir.

His eyes fluttered open and when he saw her, a smile appeared on his lips. "Bones." He said softly.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, keeping the kiss light but passionate. She thought she'd never get a chance to do that again. Never get a chance to do so many things again.

She pulled apart and he smiled, that damn charm smile that caused a flutter in her belly every time.

He turned his head slightly and saw everyone else. "Hey guys." "Where's Parker?" he asked her.

She gestured to the couch. "Sleeping. Which reminds me. Parker said something to me today."

He looked puzzled.

"He said that you were going to give me the pretty ring and I was going to be his step mommy." She said bluntly.

He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Bones, that's not what I…"

She reached into her pocket, pulled out something and pushed it into his hand. It was the ring box.

"Ask me." She demanded.

"What?" he said, thinking his medication was making him hallucinate. "Wait, Temperance, not like this. It's supposed to be romantic with…"

"I don't care." She replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Ask me." She said firmly.

He nodded, his fingers rubbing across the velvet box. He moved slightly and pain shot through him. Closing his eyes to catch his breath, he reflected on what was about to happen. Only she would make him propose in the hospital after being shot. And in front of all the squints. He opened his eyes and took another breath.

"Temperance, I love you. You know that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It's just you and me. We can do anything because we're a great team, in every sense of the word. I just…..I just want to be with you. So will you marry me?"

It wasn't the most elegant of proposals, with lines of poetry and flowers everywhere. But it didn't matter. Because she knew from the tears in his eyes, that he meant every word. And she meant what she was going to say too.

"Yes."

His eyes lit up and his fingers fumbled with the ring box. He bit back a sigh of pain as he opened it up and showed it to her.

It was a small, silver, filigree ring, with diamonds and rubies and a small dolphin weaved into the side. It was perfect.

She took it from him and placed it on her finger, then clasped her hand in his.

"I love you." She said fervently.

"I love you too."

And as she gazed over at the sleeping boy who was to be her stepson, she couldn't help but smile. Out of all the craziness that was today, him revealing the secret made it one of the best days of her life.


	6. Sleigh Ride

**A/N: Just a little bit of Christmas fluff!**

_Let's hear those sleigh bells jingling…_

"Do you think Tempe will be surprised?" Parker asked, tugging his dad's hand, trying to make him move faster.

"I think so bud." He replied nervously. His girlfriend did not like surprises he was coming to understand. Three weeks after they started dating, he surprised her for her birthday. Unfortunately going behind her back to her boss to whisk her away for the day resulted in a rather large fight.

But this surprise was different. After all it was Christmas. And Temperance Brennan was slowly beginning to like Christmas. It was their first Christmas together so he involved her in everything, from picking the tree to making the gingerbread house. She had enjoyed herself during the Booth annual snowball fight, where she gave Parker an extremely good advantage against his dad.

Last week they went Christmas shopping and she even helped him pick out presents for Parker from 'Santa.' But as they walked past the store windows, he couldn't help but see a longing in her eyes that he so desperately wanted to erase.

He decided this year it was going to be all new traditions, so she wouldn't feel left out. Parker had a fun time coming up with all sorts of crazy traditions that they would do every year.

They started by watching every Christmas movie imaginable, from Christmas Vacation to Miracle on 34th Street, to the ultimate classic, White Christmas.

They were snuggled up on the couch, just the two of them when they watched that one. When it was over, he had asked her what her favourite part was and she smiled softly and told him it was when the sleigh had gone past at the end of the movie, when the snow was finally revealed.

He must of looked confused, because she elaborated and said that she always wanted to go on a sleigh ride as a kid.

Parker pulled him along to the park, breaking into a run when he saw Brennan, standing by herself, surrounded by a large quantity of snow.

"Tempe!" Parker shouted, tromping through the snow.

She turned and smiled and Booth felt his heart tug. God, he loved her. She knew this of course but sometimes it still surprised him. She was his and he was hers. And he liked that.

He went over the plan in his head, hoping that everything had been set up the way he wanted.

"Hey." He said smiling as he approached her.

"Hey yourself." She replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "What are we doing?"

"Surprise." He said simply.

Her eyes narrowed. "Booth…" she said warningly.

"Don't worry, Tempe. It's going to be fun. First we're going to.." Parker slapped his hand over his mouth.

Booth laughed. "Why don't we just go show her, huh?" he asked.

Parker nodded enthusiastically. He took both their hands and they made their way towards the other side of the park. They came out in front of a small theatre.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly at him.

He just shrugged and pulled them towards the door. It was only when they got inside that she realized they were going to see A Christmas Carol. She turned to him, the biggest grin on her face.

In all the Christmas hubbub, she had revealed a few memories of her Christmases with her family. One of them was watching A Christmas Carol with her father every Christmas Eve. She used to sit next to him and hide her face in his shirt every time Jacob Marley came on screen.

The entered the theatre and took their seats. Children were invited to sit in the front, so Parker promptly sat with a gaggle of other children, Booth keeping a watchful eye on him.

Booth barely watched the play at all, instead focusing his gaze on the enraptured look on his partner's face. When Jacob Marley came out, he squeezed her hand and offered his shoulder. She just smiled and rested her head against him, watching the rest of the play from that position. When it was over, she clapped loudly as the actors took their bows.

"So?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said simply, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Parker came running up to them. "That was so cool!" he said excitedly.

They headed outside to the parking lot, where Booth's car was sitting.

"You brought the car earlier?" she asked.

He just smiled and said nothing, brushing off the snow as Brennan buckled Parker in.

Soon they were driving out of the city, singing Christmas carols.

"Five golden rings!" Parker sang exuberantly.

Booth and Brennan laughed and sang along with him.

"So now where?" she asked.

"Not telling." He said firmly.

She just sighed and shot him a dirty look.

Soon they had pulled into the driveway of a farm.

"You took me to a farm?" she asked.

"Not just a farm." He replied, parking the car next to a row of others.

They got out and headed into the house, which in fact was a restaurant. It was decorated with fresh holly and mistletoe and there was a smell of gingerbread in the air.

"May I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Seeley Booth."

"Right this way." She replied, leading them through the tables to an empty one in the back.

Brennan looked around and smiled. "Where did you find this place?"

"You're not the only one who's good at research." He replied.

"I want chicken fingers Daddy." Parker said.

"Chicken fingers?" Booth said, raising an eyebrow. "Again?"

Parker nodded.

"Okay, but milk with dinner okay?"

"Yep." Parker said. "We should come here every year Daddy, it can be our tradition!"

"That's a great idea." Booth replied. "What number tradition are we on?"

Brennan laughed. "Oh maybe 42." She joked.

Soon the waitress came and took their orders. Booth was content to watch his girlfriend interact with his son. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she thought she was bad at something she was so obviously good at.

The food arrived and they joked and laughed their way through dinner. Afterwards, they had toured the farmhouse, stopping to pet the animals in the barn.

"Thanks for the great day." Brennan said, squeezing his hand as they made their way out of the farmhouse.

"Not over yet." He commented.

"What do you mea…" she stopped suddenly when they were outside. In front of them was a sleigh, complete with two black horses and a driver seated up high. "Booth, I…" she said, her mouth open in shock.

"C'mon." he said, pulling her towards the sleigh.

He grabbed Parker and lifted him into the sleigh and then took her hand and helped her inside, climbing inside after her. He shut the door and nodded at the driver and soon they were off, making their way around the farmland.

He turned to her for confirmation that his surprise was a good one and was met by a tearful expression.

"Booth, this is….I mean no one's ever…." She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips, tears falling and wetting both their cheeks.

"Glad you like it." He whispered.

"Daddy, can I have hot chocolate now?" Parker asked.

"Of course." Booth replied. He reached beside his seat and pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate and three cups that he had asked the restaurant staff to place there earlier.

They sat sipping their hot chocolate as the horses made their way down a laneway. They passed several farms and Parker pointed out all the different Christmas decorations. Soon it was a dark, and the driver had lit a lantern to guide them back to the restaurant. Parker was curled up on the seat, fast asleep.

"So?" Booth asked.

"Thank you." She said reverently. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

He pulled her close, peeled off her toque and ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her.

"I love you Temperance." He said.

"I love you too." She replied.

He put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder, both content to enjoy the magic of Christmas and of each other.


	7. Meeting

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's is the next chapter of Moments! In fact I'm posting another chapter tonight after this one, so stick around. It should be up in a while! I hope you like this! Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Ready?" Booth asked, seeing the hesitation on her face.

She nodded. "I can do this."

As they went into the check in, Booth squeezed her hand reassuringly. It had been a while since she had come to visit her father. Everyday life had got in the way, but the real reason was that she hadn't wanted to come. It was only through Booth's persistence that she was here right now.

They were ushered into the 'visiting room', a perk set up by Booth and Caroline. Finally he came in. Max looked run-down and more than a bit tired, but he still smiled at them broadly.

"Hi Temperance." She smiled back. Other than Booth, her dad was the only one who called her by her full name.

"Hi. Dad." She replied. She felt another squeeze to her hand and she moved towards him, giving him a hug. Max hugged her back and she couldn't help but feel loved, among the swirling emotions that were in her. She withdrew and stood back, next to Booth.

"Booth." Max said, holding out his hand and giving him a serious glare.

"Max." Booth replied, just as serious, shaking his hand with a tight grip.

She rolled her eyes at their male posturing. They sat down across from each other.

"So…." Max said.

"Would you like to meet her?" she blurted out.

He nodded.

She reached down into the infant carrier and unstrapped the stirring baby. Pulling her out, she cradled her in her arms.

"This is Ella." She said, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Ella." Max repeated reverently, his eyes shining with tears. "She's beautiful Temperance."

"Thank you." She replied, shifting her daughter in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Booth asked, receiving identical gazes of confusion.

"It's okay." He said, addressing Max. "I can't guarantee she won't cry though. She's a bit of a momma's girl."

Max nodded and Booth took Ella from Brennan and placed her in Max's arms. Ella let out a soft cry and Max stood, bouncing her softly as he paced the room.

Brennan's fingernails were gripping into his skin and she pale.

"It's okay." He whispered. "They'll be fine. See?"

She loosened her grip slightly and Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures.

Max was murmuring words while Ella looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"I'm your Grandpa." They heard him say. "I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but I want you to know I'll always love you."

Brennan blinked back the tears and turned to Booth, her heart pounding rapidly.

"I can't do this." She said tearfully. "Can we go?"

This was the reason she hadn't come since she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want her daughter to be disappointed like she was.

"Give him a chance." Booth pleaded. "He should be allowed to get to know her."

"Please, just not now." She choked out.

Seeing the despairing look in her eyes, he nodded.

"Max we have to go." Booth said.

Max nodded soberly and handed over Ella to Booth, who put her back in her carrier.

"Thank you." Max said earnestly.

Brennan said nothing, just turned and walked out with Ella.

"Sorry." Booth said.

"No." Max replied. "Thank you Booth. I can't…" he choked out.

"You're welcome." Booth replied. "We'll come back."

Max nodded and Booth turned and made his way out of the room. Making his way out of the jail, he found his partner, the love of his life, sobbing beside the car, Ella in hand.

"Hey." He said, jogging up to her and enveloping her in his arms. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry Booth, I tried."

"I know."

"I do want her to know him but I don't know how to protect her from him." She said, as he brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"We start slow." Booth said firmly. "Now come on, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat in his cell, holding the envelope as if it was treasure. He didn't usually get mail and this envelope held the handwriting of his daughter. He thought after the incident last week, she would never want to talk to him again.

It was clear that she hadn't forgiven him and he hoped that wasn't that last time he would see his precious granddaughter. Although he knew Booth would arrange to have him see her again.

The moment he met Booth he knew he was the right man for his daughter. He was only glad that she had finally figured it out too.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, a single photograph, no letter attached. It was of him looking down at Ella and her staring right back up at him. He flipped over the picture and read: _Ella Christine Brennan-Booth meets Grandpa Max for the first time. _

He traced the letters of his daughter's handwriting, a tear slipping down his cheek.

He had his family back.


	8. Rediscovery

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's rated M for smut, just to warn you! Phew! I'm going to bed! (In case you missed it, I updated two chapters tonight, so its most likely you haven't read the chapter before this one!)**

"Stay." He pleaded as weaved her way out of the bedroom, bag in hand.

"No. It's no use." She replied, shaking her head.

"You're running away from us." He stated.

"I am?" She asked incredulously. "Why is it always me with the problems, Booth? I'm not running away because there's nothing left to run away from."

"Don't say that." He said forcefully.

"You just don't want to fail." She retorted.

"I love you." He stated.

"That's not the point and you know it, Booth." She replied. "That was never our problem."

"Please." He said, reaching out and touching her arm. Her body betrayed her, sending a shiver throughout her body. He sensed her wavering and moved closer, letting his fingers trail up and down her arm.

"No." she said softly.

"I can make this better." He murmured, his lips kissing the back of her neck gently.

"Not like this Seeley."

"Then like what?" He said, withdrawing from her. "Therapy? Because I will do that Temperance. I will do anything. Anything to get out of this rut."

"It's too late." She said turning to look at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"No, its not." He replied, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "We can do this. Temperance I'm in love with you. And you're right. Maybe we did get caught up in other people's expectations of who we were supposed to be. But that ends here."

"You say that but it won't." She said. "It will be fine for a while and then your brother will have another baby or your dad will say some comment and then you'll be pressuring me for things I can't give you. You say you want just me and Parker, but everyday that feels like a lie to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you Temperance, I just think you'd make a great mother. Not that you aren't already with Parker, you are its just…"He broke off, running his hands through his hair.

"That you want more children." She said calmly. "I get it. You're a great dad, Seeley. You need to find a woman who can give that to you. Who doesn't work crazy long hours and forgets our anniversary and…"

"Wait." He said, holding up his hand. "You think I care about that? Yes, I admit it annoys me sometimes when you forget about me but we both have our quirks that drive each other crazy. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"C'mon." He gestured to the couch. She followed him, still clutching tightly to her bag.

"There's more going on than this Booth." She said. "We aren't compatible."

"Six years and now suddenly we aren't compatible?" He asked.

"Six hard years." She commented. "Six years of case after case interrupting us and book signings and interviews and family problems and friend issues and stuff with Parker." She trailed off.

"It was good in the beginning." Booth commented. She nodded. It was. But somewhere along the line something happened.

"We let life and its problems get in the way of us." Booth stated firmly. "But we can learn from our mistakes and try again. Temperance, I love you. I know you love me. I think we need to give this a second chance. Stop listening to Angela tell us we're the perfect couple, because we both know we aren't. Stop listening to my family, who thinks we're living in sin."

"And who thinks I'm weird." She interrupted.

He continued. "Just stop listening. As for work, maybe we need to set some boundaries for both of us. We deserve not to be working 24/7. Zach is certified; maybe we bring on another agent to back us up."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm not saying it won't be hard. But we can do it." He pressed his hand over hers. "I know we can."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and all of her ironclad reasons for leaving seemed to melt away. She nodded once and leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers gently. He was soft at first and then pressed a little bit harder and she opened her mouth to him. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer. She moaned in his mouth. She hadn't been kissed like this in a long time.

Recently it had been perfunctory kisses and middling sex in the midst of their crazy lives. They had stopped exploring each other, loving each other they way they did in the beginning. Their lives had become a chore.

He peppered kisses down her neck and she arched up, giving him access to her pale skin. God, she loved the feel of his hands on her. Rough and tender at the same time. She sighed as they slipped under her shirt, inching it up over her stomach, then her breasts and finally over her head.

He stared at her, really looked at her and cursed how he could have forgotten her, forgotten them in the craziness of their lives. He would never let go of her again. He felt her hands move over his body, frantically undoing his buttons and pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

She leaned forward and kissed his chest, his jaw and then captured his lips within hers again. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off her and bringing her close to him. She pressed her breasts against his bare chest and they both sighed in delight.

Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her deeply along the way. When he laid her down on the bed, she struggled to catch her breath as he kissed her belly button and slowly, inch by inch removed her jeans and panties.

"Seeley!" she cried as he pressed his lips against her core, parting her folds with his tongue. She had forgotten how good he was at making her feel beautiful and sexy with just a few movements.

He continued to pleasure her as she went higher and higher, soaring, screaming his name until she finally fell back to reality.

"So good." She murmured, as he kissed his way up her body.

"You're so beautiful." He replied earnestly, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I love you." She said, a tear escaping from her eye. She couldn't remember the last time she said it to him and she felt supremely guilty. He smiled and kissed her again, groaning as she reached down to stroke him.

"Baby." He choked out, her hands like fire on his skin. She positioned him at her entrance and with a single stroke, he entered her deeply. She began to pant as he started to move, slowly at first, but then faster and harder.

"I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over as she pulled him closer.

"So close." She panted. "Love you too."

He brushed her clit with his fingers and then she lost it, crying out loudly as spasms rocked her body again, him following right behind her.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her softly.

"I missed you." He whispered, pulling up the sheet and wrapping it around them.

"I missed you too." She replied. "Can we do this?"

"Yes." He said firmly. "We can make this work."


	9. Saturdays

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!**

Booth liked Saturdays. He got to see Parker most Saturdays now, since he sometimes had trouble during the week. But even without Parker, Saturdays just seemed like the perfect day. He would wake up late, have a big breakfast and just hang out all day.

It took him a long time to convince his girlfriend to do the same. They'd been dating for 7 1/2 years and she still felt the need to go into work. As he looked at her now, sound asleep in their bed, hair splayed all over his chest, he couldn't help but smile.

They had an unusual relationship. Work partners first, then something more. No marriage, no kids. They had both grown tired of the chatter and had put the kibosh on talk of anything more. His parents were upset for a while; they had a lot of arguments surrounding that. But in the end they had gotten used to it.

And he, himself had come around to her way of thinking. She was right; they didn't need a piece of paper to prove themselves. And while he liked the idea of them being married, she had compromised a lot for their relationship and he was willing to do the same thing.

As for the kids, she had been willing to try. And they did try for a while, but after a visit to the doctors it became clear that they couldn't have children. They both felt disappointed and let this out through a series of arguments that ended when he patiently explained that he wanted them to take in foster kids.

So they did. Some stayed for a few days or a few months, the longest was almost a year and it broke their heart to see her go. After that, they had stopped and now it was just the two of them again.

He didn't mind though. Angela teased that she had never met two people who were such homebodies. But really they just enjoyed each other's company. Didn't feel the need to dress up and go out to some place fancy to have fun.

She stirred slightly and he subconsciously held on to her tighter. They had fought about that a lot. How he was the alpha male, always protecting her and fending off guys. It wasn't until she got angry at a girl for just looking at him that he pointed out she was an alpha female and the discussion ended.

Their time as partners was coming to an end. Booth had been offered a promotion a month ago and was transitioning into it. He still took cases but primarily to train the new FBI liaison. She had decided to stop working in the field after both of them got shot during a particularly brutal case. They had been flesh wounds but it had been enough to shake both of them.

He wasn't one hundred percent excited about not doing fieldwork any more but he knew it was time to settle down. They had talked about it for a while, but it was becoming a reality shortly and that unnerved them both.

He thought about what they were going to do today. They had a Saturday routine and while it varied, the basics were still in place. They went out for breakfast, usually at this small café near their house. Then they would walk all over, sometimes as far as to the Jeffersonian if they felt like it. They would take their time and go slowly, just enjoying each others company.

On the way back they would stop at the market and pick up all their groceries for the week. They'd bicker and banter about everything, sometimes work-related but more often not. And then they would head home and put the groceries away.

She would retreat to her nook for a few hours, typing furiously at her latest novel while he puttered around the house fixing things or watched the game on tv.

Then he would start dinner (because she was a hopeless cook) and soon she would join him in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop, her legs swinging.

And they would eat and laugh, never tiring of things to talk about. After dinner usually meant a competition of sorts, lately it had been Scrabble. He was doing okay, but she still beat the pants off him every time.

And they would snuggle on the couch and watch a movie, her body pressed tightly against his. She would turn in his arms to kiss him and the movie would be forgotten as they made love passionately.

He felt her shift and he looked down, seeing her eyes open, staring at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" she said softly.

He looked down at the love of his life and smiled.

"Nothing." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Just thinking about how much I love Saturdays."


	10. Sick

**A/N: So here's the thing. I have the flu. I feel horrible. Unfortunately my muse, Ella, doesn't care and made me write this. If it doesn't make sense its her fault, not mine!**

"C'mon Bones…" he pleaded.

"I can't let you see me like this." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

He rolled his eyes and rested his head against the door. His girlfriend was anything but passive. He smiled as repeated the word in his head. 'Girlfriend.' Three and a half weeks and he still couldn't believe that they were together.

And now something was wrong. What he didn't know, because she wouldn't tell him. But after Angela informed him that she had left the lab early, he knew something was up. He couldn't get her to leave the lab for anything.

'Not even sex.' He thought. Although the memory of them making love on her office couch last week appeased him. 'Not necessarily a bad thing.'

"Bones, whatever it is, I'm going to find out sooner or later. So you might as well open the door, babe."

"Don't call me…" she broke off and he heard violent coughing.

So that was it. She was sick and she didn't want him to see her. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. He pulled out the spare key she had given him and inserted it into the lock.

Opening the door, he came face to face with a side of Bones he had never seen before. Particularly, the side where she wore fuzzy blue slippers and had about ten layers of clothes on.

"I told you not to come in." she said huskily.

"Well I came to see if you were okay and are you wearing all the clothes in your closet?"

"I'm cold." She said defensively.

"You're sick. Flu, right?"

She nodded, coughing loudly.

"Okay, let me take care of you. Come on." He said, reaching for her hand.

"Booth, don't…"

"Temperance, I'm your boyfriend now. This is my job, remember?"

"I don't think it is. And since when does being a boyfriend come with a list of duties? What are they?"

"Well, number one. Make sure your girlfriend feels good."

She grunted as he pulled her towards her bedroom.

"You need to take these clothes off Bones, you'll sweat to death. C'mere." Booth said, peeling layer after layer of clothes off her before placing her gently in bed. "You need soup."

"Not hungry." She grumbled.

"Too bad. It will make you feel better. Then maybe a hot bath. Or milk and honey, that should do the trick…"

"Booth." She groaned. "Go away."

"I won't. Just lie back, okay?"

She leaned back on the pillows and watched as he made his way out of the room. He was being insufferable. She didn't want him to see her like this and now he saw her all….

Booth walked back in the room to ask a question and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, sound asleep, mouth wide open. She was making slight wheezing noises which actually came off as kind of cute. He pulled the covers up and tucked her in, brushing a stray hair away from her face.

An hour later, he was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when he heard shuffling and saw her pad out of the bedroom.

"Hey." He said, leaping up. "How you feeling?"

"Ugh." She grunted, giving him the death eye.

"That good eh?" he commented, pulling her into a hug.

She rested her head against his chest. He was so soft, so warm.

"You. Get. Sick." She managed to croak out.

"I'll be fine. Let's get you in the bath shall we?"

He pulled her along to the bathroom and made her sit on the toilet as he ran her a bath. Undressing her, he eased her into the tub and she laid back and sighed. She was racked with coughing and he couldn't help but look concerned.

"Sorry." She wheezed.

"Hey, being sick is not your fault." He said, squeezing shower gel on to a bath pouf. "It happens to the best of us. Now here, sit up for a moment."

She did what he asked and found herself the subject of a very nice washing. It wasn't sexual (although she stored that away for future thought). It was perfect. He washed her body then her hair and finally lifted her out of the tub. He redressed her in new pajamas and laid her on the bed, making his way out of the room.

Ten minutes later he was back, a big tray in his hands.

"Not hungry." She groaned.

"Too bad." He replied, putting the tray on the floor. He pushed up her pillows and made her sit upright and then put the tray in front of her. On it was some soup along with pieces of soft bread.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. He was being nice, even if she had been grumpy this whole time, coughing and sneezing near him and being uncooperative.

She ate up every last drop of the soup, just for him. She ate some of the bread as well. He smiled at her and then took the tray away.

"You should sleep. Sleep is the only thing that will make it better."

She coughed again, trying to ignore the burning pain in her throat.

"Come on now." He said, plumping her pillows and tucking her in. "Go to sleep." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead

She shut her eyes and was about to drift off again, still feeling the warmth of his body near her.

"Booth?" she said, coughing.

"Sssh, don't say anything." He replied. "Just sleep okay?"

She nodded and burrowed deeper into the pillow, feeling the warmth of sleepiness wash over her.

"Thank you." She whispered before she fell asleep.

Booth smiled. "Your welcome."

**

* * *

A/N: God, I wish I had Booth to do this stuff for me**. 


	11. Hide and Reveal

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. There might, MIGHT be another chapter tonight. I have an idea rolling around. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it!**

There were agents everywhere. It was the FBI gala after all. Everyone was there, even the squints, dressed up in their finest. Everything had been going smoothly (or boringly as Booth put it) until a gunman entered and took one Temperance Brennan hostage.

Some how the gunman knew Booth and proceeded to taunt him, threatening to blow off his pretty partner's head if he didn't get what he wanted. The man barely had time to issue another threat before he got shot by Booth who was lurking in the shadows.

Brennan took it admirably, barely flinching when the man went down. They were both strictly professional, with Brennan giving her statement in between excessive hugs from a distressed Angela, and Booth securing the scene and looking for other suspects.

Soon things cleared up and most of the FBI and their guests had left, save for a group of squints and Cullen.

"Have you seen Brennan?" Angela asked Cullen. "I mean she's done giving her statement right? She can go home?"

"Yes, she's done." Cullen replied. "However I haven't seen her. I'm looking for Agent Booth myself."

"Maybe they went out for fresh air." Zach remarked.

"Highly unlikely Zach." Hodgins noted. "It's freezing out there. But maybe they stepped out in the hallway for a bit."

Without realizing it, the band of unlikely people headed towards the partially open glass double doors. They were almost there when they were stopped by the sight of Booth, at the end of the hall. He was leaning against a side table and his head was in his hands.

Cullen moved forward to open the door further when the clicking of heels stopped him. Suddenly Brennan came in sight, resplendent in her hunter green strapless gown. She slowly approached Booth, her hand outstretched.

When she reached him, she moved her hand to his face and pulled his hands away. Even ten feet away, the squints and Cullen could see the tears in his eyes.

Booth opened his mouth but she put a finger against his lips. He reached up and threaded his fingers in her hair. She brought her forehead to his and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally, she lifted his head up to meet hers, leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss soon became hungry as if the two participants were aware that if events had gone the other way, they would never have this moment.

They pulled apart and immediately Brennan launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged back just as fiercely, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Finally they withdrew from each other, talking in low tones. Brennan gestured to the hallway from which she came and she smoothed down her dress, turned around and left.

Booth ran his fingers through his hair and straightened himself up, turning into professional mode again. But then she was back, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, whispering a few words and hurrying away. Booth looked astonished and then broke into a smile. He waited a moment and then followed.

The squints and Cullen meanwhile, retreated from the double doors and positioned themselves in the centre of the room, trying to look like they weren't spying on an intimate moment.

"Did you know about…?" Cullen started.

"No!" Angela exclaimed. "I mean they are together. They are finally together and why wouldn't she tell me? I'm her best friend."

"Maybe they don't want to get split up." Hodgins pointed out.

"I wouldn't necessarily do that." Cullen commented.

"Do what?" Brennan asked, joining them.

"Nothing. Just small talk." Cullen noted.

"Um, Angela do you think you could give me a ride home? They've finished with my statement and my head hurts a bit."

"Of course Bren, whatever you want. But what about Booth?"

"I think he's still working."

"Oh, okay then." Angela said. "Let's go."

"Safe trip home." Cullen said.

"Thanks." Brennan replied.

Hodgins drove while Angela and Brennan talked quietly in the backseat.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Angela said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ange, I just have a headache."

The car pulled up to Brennan's apartment.

"Thanks Angela, Thanks Hodgins."

"No problem, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins replied.

Angela waved and then made her way into the front seat.

"I wonder how long they've been together?" Hodgins mused.

"I don't know." Angela said. "But I would love to know what they said to each other."

_45 minutes earlier._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Booth said.

"Booth, this is not your fault. And I'm fine. See?"

"I could have lost you." He said firmly.

"But you didn't." she replied. "We're both here. Together. I should go." She said, gesturing to the hallway behind her. "Angela's probably looking for me."

He gave a slight nod and watched her go, running his fingers through his hair. He was about to follow when she was back, her lips pressed softly against his. In the seven months that they were together, he never got tired of her sweet kiss, the way they made love, of anything.

"I've been too scared." She whispered. "But Booth, I love you." She hurried off, not registering the look of shock on his face. He grinned widely. Waiting a moment, he followed, his heart pounding rapidly.

She was right. They were both okay. They were here together.

And they loved each other.


	12. Turn Me On

**A/N: 2 Chapters in one night? WOO! Here's the next one, I hope you like it. The song is Turn Me On by Norah Jones. I recommend listening while reading. Hope you enjoy!**

"Excuse me, will you?" Booth said to the squints, who were chatting animatedly. He didn't wait for a response, instead headed to the bar where his forlorn partner sat.

"Whatcha doing over here Bones?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, idly playing with her beer.

Booth heard the first notes of a familiar song and held out his hand.

"Dance?" he asked.

"Booth, I…" she started to protest.

He ignored her and pulled her out onto the tiny dance floor that wasn't currently occupied.

_Like a flower  
Waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb  
In a dark room  
I'm just sittin' here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

She relaxed in his arms and he pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose in her hair. She ran her hands up his back, gripping his t-shirt tightly.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

She shook her head and squirmed slightly at the feel of his fingers on her waist slowly caressing her.

He spun her out and she could feel his eyes on her with every step she took. He pulled her flush against him and she craved to be even closer. He removed his other hand from hers and trailed his fingers slowly up her arm to her shoulder. Reaching for a strand of her hair he began to twirl it gently.

_Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

She moved her head slightly and rested it against his chest while his strong arms enveloped her tightly. She felt safe, wanted and most especially loved.

He kissed her hair and she lifted her head up to stare into his deep brown eyes. He smiled slightly and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. She almost moaned at the contact. Angling her head, she let him kiss down her jaw, forgetting that they were in the middle of a bar, despite it being practically empty.

"Booth." She said huskily, unsure of whether she wanted him to stop or continue.

_My poor heart  
Its been so dark  
Since you've been gone  
After all your the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

He pulled back slightly and they continued to sway together, unaware of anyone around them. She played with his hair while his hands crept under her shirt, tickling the skin there.

She shut her eyes and willed herself to calm down. There was something about this man, something that got her so turned on she didn't know how to stop. Once they got together, she had practically been in a permanent state of arousal.

It wasn't just the sex. Not that it wasn't fabulous, because it was. It was the way he brushed the hair out of her face when he thought she was sleeping. It was the way he'd ever so gently introduced her to Parker. It was him cooking her favourite food when a case hit her hard, or letting her borrow his stripiest pair of socks.

_My Hi-fi is waiting for a new tune  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

Most importantly, it was how he made her feel. Whether she was in her arms or out, he made her feel special.

He kissed her cheek softly and she let out a slight moan. God, she wanted it. If he would just move to the left a little. He obliged and pressed his lips gently against hers. She did moan then, opening her mouth to him, feeling her knees go weak.

She gripped the back of his neck and tried to pull him closer, savouring his sweet scent that made her dizzy with arousal. Finally he pulled apart and grinned at her, that cheeky little grin that melted her heart.

"Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She said softly. Laying her head on his chest again, she smiled. It really didn't matter. He made it all better anyway.

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_


	13. Pictures

**A/N: ****So I was at work writing about mens clothing when this popped out at me. I can't believe I'm posting again! Crazy! Don't expect quick updates like this all the time! It's a total fluke!**

Brennan smiled as she flipped through the photos, smiling at each memory, one by one. The beginning pictures showed the gang of squints stuffed into a booth at Wong Foo's, celebrating their latest case. Later ones showed the addition of Cam, then the new grad student, Michelle.

Interspersed with these, were pictures of her and Booth, at first grinning at each other or fighting, but later kissing each other for the camera, laughing out loud. There were pictures of her sleeping, that Booth took without her knowing and pictures of him in his 'deep thoughts' mode as she called it.

And Parker. There were lots of pictures of Parker. Them at the park, the zoo, the museum. She could see him growing up right before her eyes. He was in university right now, studying pre-med. She chuckled at a picture Parker laughing with Haley and Emma. Russ and Amy had become a part of their lives and there were many holiday photos to prove it.

There were photos of her dad too. Smiling for the camera in his orange jumpsuit. There were only a few. By the time they had reconciled, he was already sick with lung cancer. Six months later he died in jail.

And the wedding. Angela and Hodgins' first. A spectacular affair with white tents and drama befitting the personalities of Angela and Jack.

Hers was a little less…..loud. It was just her, Booth, Parker and a smattering of family and friends in a small church, repeating their own vows. She had done it for him entirely. She never wanted to get married and only conceded to him when he pointed out how the legality of their union would make their lives easier.

There were no pictures of the little girl she had miscarried so many years ago. They hadn't even been trying, she didn't want kids and when she got pregnant, she was more frightened then she had ever been in her life.

And then she had miscarried. Booth had been devastated and it was the start of a rough patch in their marriage. But they recovered and moved on.

There were pictures, however of Angela and Jack's children. Two boys and a girl. Auntie Temperance and Uncle Seel were a favourite with Will, Charlie and Anabelle.

She continued to flip through the pictures page by page, marvelling at their life together. Who would have thought that they would have fallen in love?

'Angela.' She thought to herself, grinning. Once they had gotten together, she had to hear I told you so from Angela about once a day for two months.

She flipped the pages again and looked at photos of them vacationing. Disney world with Parker, Cairo, Italy, Japan. They had taken time to travel the world and see new things. Although Booth always joked that in someway or another she ended up doing at least a bit of work.

The next page of pictures was of Booth's promotion. It was only a year and a half since they had terminated their partnership. Booth was now one of the deputy directors of the FBI and she went back to her regular work, leaving Zach to be the new Jeffersonian liaison for the FBI.

She reached for the photos on the table and began to slot them into their places. These recent ones were on Booth's surprise birthday party.

"What are you doing out here?" the man in question asked, placing a coffee cup on the table in front of her. He sunk down into the chair next to her and took a sip of his own coffee.

"It's nice out here." She replied, looking around. It was nice. She loved their back deck, loved their whole house really. But here she could just sit and enjoy the soft breeze.

"It's cold." Booth grumbled, hugging his arms close to himself.

She chuckled and put down the photo album.

"C'mere." She said, getting up from the table.

He put his coffee cup down and followed her to the porch swing. Once he lay down, she snuggled right on top of him.

"There. That better?"

"Much." He said, squeezing her tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What were you doing? Looking at old photos again?"

"Yes." She said defensively.

"What? I didn't say anything." Booth commented.

"It was your tone." She said pointedly.

"You can look at old photos to your hearts content." He replied.

"Thank you." She replied.

She was silent for a moment, as if she was pondering something.

"It's because I need to remember." She said quietly. "Sometimes I think this was all a dream."

Booth shifted slight so his face met hers.

"It's not a dream, I promise. It's our life." He kissed her softly on the lips. "And you deserve every minute of it."

She smiled and shut her eyes, just content to be in his arms.

**A/N: I want a Booth!**


	14. Taking A Chance

**A/N: Here's another chapter of Moments, I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated!**

"So? What do you think?" Booth asked, striding into her office.

The look on her face immediately disheartened him.

"Look Booth, it's not that I don't…" she paused. "..care. It's just that there's too many variables."

"Variables?" he asked, a look of distaste on his face. "Temperance, I came in this morning and asked you out on a date. Three and a half years we've been partners and all you can say to me is variables?"

"Booth, I'm flattered by your offer. I just think it wouldn't work." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, as if challenging him to rebut.

"Okay." He said quietly. "I'll talk to you later Bones." He turned and left her office, leaving her with a stunned look on her face.

Which is how Angela found her ten minutes later.

"Bren what's up? Why was Booth looking sad when he walked out of here?"

"Sad?" she asked.

"Yes, sad." Angela repeated. "Is everything okay with Parker?"

"Yes. But I've got to go." She grabbed her purse, moved past a bewildered Angela and headed out of the lab. She got in her car and began droving before she even realized where she was headed.

The prison looked as grey and depressing as always. She went through the various checkpoints before being escorted to the special prisoner's room.

"Max sure has a lot of visitors today." The guard remarked.

"What do you mean…" Her voice trailed off as she turned the corner and saw Booth and her father playing cards. She pressed her back against the wall and waved the guard away.

"Two of diamonds." Max asked.

"Go Fish." Booth smirked.

"So…" Max said, stopping the game for a moment. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I don't know what, that is I mean to say…" Booth stumbled.

"You love her?" Max said bluntly.

Booth nodded soberly.

"Good." Max replied. "You'll make her happy. Hurt her and I'll kill you though. But I know you won't. Now you need to tell her."

"I already did." Booth replied grimly.

"Oh." Max said, noting the glum look on Booth's face. "I take it, it didn't go that well."

Booth nodded again.

"Temperance does things in her own way. She'll come around. She's like her mother you know? Took me five times asking Ruth to marry me before she said yes."

"Maybe."

"She cares for you a lot Booth. Anyone can see that. She'll come around."

"Yeah well…" Booth said, wanting to change the subject. "Five of clubs."

"Here." Max replied, handing him a card and perusing his carefully.

"Quit stalling Max." Booth teased.

"Fine, Jack of Hearts." Max asked.

"Go Fish."

"How are you winning thing?" Max grumbled.

"He has a five year old son." Brennan remarked from the doorway.

Both men's heads turned.

"Bones. What are you…"

"He's my father." She noted.

"Right." Booth said awkwardly. "Umm, I should go. Let you two catch up. Thanks for the game, Max."

"You play chess, Booth?" Max asked.

Booth nodded. "My father taught me."

"Maybe we could play sometime? You'd have to bring the board of course. They don't let you have small pieces in here. You know, just in case I poke someone's eye out with a rook or something."

Booth smiled. "Will do, Max." he said. "See you at the lab, Bones." He turned and walked out, leaving father and daughter alone.

"So…" Brennan said.

"He comes to visit me a lot, you know." Max remarked.

"Why?"

"Because he loves you." Max replied.

"Dad…" she started, sitting down across from him.

"Well it's true, honey. Nothing I can do about it. You know, Booth's a good man."

"I know that Dad." She sighed. "Booth being a good man has nothing to do with this. Too many things will go wrong. He's my best friend."

"Remember when you were nine and really wanted a part in that play?"

"Cinderella." She remembered.

"But you didn't think you'd get a part so you refused to try out. I found you crying in your bedroom. What did I say to you?"

"Taking a chance makes it all worth it." She said softly.

Max nodded in agreement. "I'm going to say it again. Taking a chance makes it all worth it, Temperance." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go get him."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thanks Dad."

Max watched his daughter leave, content that he could still help her, despite what he'd done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After trying his cell and visiting his office and apartment, she began to try all of their haunts. The diner, Wong Foo's, the Lincoln Memorial.

Finally she arrived at the park and headed towards the carousel. She saw him, sitting on the bench, head in hands. She stood in front of him.

"Booth."

He looked up. "Look Bones, I…"

"Yes." She interrupted.

"What?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you."

A smile broke over his face and she grinned back at him. He stood up and moved closer to her.

"You won't regret it." He said.

"I know."

He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned in close, pressing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For taking a chance."

She smiled. "It's worth it."


	15. AntiValentine

**A/N: I am completely flabbergasted by all the reviews. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it! I hope you like this!**

Angela loved Valentine's Day. It was all about candy hearts and flowers and being with your soul mate. Brennan, who didn't believe in a soul mate, railed against the consumerism of it all.

It wasn't like she wouldn't allow a man to do nice things for her, but why a specific day? It only allowed companies to capitalize on the idea of romance for monetary gain.

She walked into the Jeffersonian and hoped that Angela wouldn't give her too much trouble.

"Candy heart?" Angela said, popping out from the shadows.

"No Ange, I'm fine."

"But look, this one says 'ur cute'" Angela said, waving it in front of her face.

Brennan peered at the candy heart Angela was holding.

"That's spelt incorrectly." She noted. "Besides, those are tasteless."

"But they're cute. And it's V-Day!"

"V-Day is the common name for countries to celebrate the victory of an important battle. It is…"

"Valentine's Day!" Angela said exasperatingly. "I mean its Valentine's Day."

"Are we done here, Angela? Because I have work to do."

"Why do you hate every holiday?" Angela asked, following her into her office.

"I don't hate every holiday Ange. I just don't particularly like this one."

"Why not? Candy hearts, flowers, a man treating you like a princess, what's not to like about it?"

"Angela, I just want to work." She replied, booting up her computer.

"Is it because you don't have Sully anymore? Cuz I know a handsome FBI agent who would love to…"

"Angela!" she said, now completely frustrated. "When Sully and I were together we didn't do anything for Valentine's Day. That has nothing to do with it. And as for Booth…"

"You want him desperately but are too afraid to admit it?"

"As for Booth…" she continued, shooting a glare at Angela. "We are just friends nothing more."

"Is he seeing someone?" Angela asked.

"I don't think so." She replied, waiting for the barrage of comments from Angela.

"Well okay then." Angela replied, giving a small smile. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you."

She sighed heavily. Hopefully this was the last Valentine's Day thing she had to hear about it.

Six hours later, she was almost at her wit's end. From hearing Hodgins coach Zach on his Valentine's date to the Valentine decorations that Angela had put everywhere, she was being driven crazy.

Everyone, even Cam, had questioned her about why she didn't like Valentine's Day and looked at her weirdly when she explained her reasons.

She desperately wanted Booth to come in with a case and rescue her from this madness. I mean, she was dragged out of her office at lunch to share a heart-shaped cake!

But who knew? Maybe Booth liked Valentine's Day and went all out like her co-workers. She knew he was a stodgy traditionalist and a romantic. She had teased him about this on several occasions.

Now she faced a dilemma. She needed to get her work done, but couldn't with Angela continually trying to feed her candy and Hodgins making sexual comments about what he and Angela were going to do that night.

So while the others were finishing their cake, she had asked Cam for the afternoon off. Cam had looked surprised, but granted her request. But instead of going home, she made her way to the corner of her office, a part unseen by the lab, and she spread out her paperwork and began to work. Finally she had peace and quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian, entirely unsurprised at the Valentine's decorations spread about.

'Angela.' He mused to himself.

The FBI was the same, with people commiserating their single status or setting up dates trying to score.

"Booth!" Angela said from the platform.

"Hey Angela, where's Bones?"

"Happy Valentine's Day Booth." Angela replied, ignoring his question. "Candy heart?"

"No thanks, Ange. I just need Bones to sign off on these papers."

"Oh, well she went home." Angela said. "OH! You could show up there with some food, maybe some flowers because she's all alone…"

"Angela, there's nothing going on between me and Bones." He sighed. He felt like a broken record, having said it so many times.

"I didn't say there was." Angela smiled. "But it is Valentine's Day after all…."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble Angela, but I don't really like Valentine's Day."

"What?" Angela said incredulously. "How come?"

"It's too much pressure. Plus, I believe you should do nice things for your other half all year round, not just relegate it to one day." Booth commented.

"Not you too." Angela groaned.

"Ready to go Ange?" Hodgins said, coming up to them.

"Yeah, I guess." Angela replied.

"Have fun. I'm just going to put this paperwork on her desk."

Booth made his way to her darkened office and opened the door. Everything looked the same and he put the paperwork on her desk and was about to walk out when he saw the outline of a foot. He moved closer and stifled a laugh.

There was Brennan, sound asleep on the floor of her office, surrounded by paperwork. He moved closer and started gathering up the papers quietly.

Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough because Brennan stirred and then opened her eyes, looking at him curiously.

Booth was going to say something, but the sight of her caused his breath to catch in his throat. He let go of the paperwork and moved his hand to her face, grasping a tendril of hair in his fingers and pushing it away from her face.

He felt her shiver and saw her eyes widen and it was then he realized how close they were. Their legs were becoming tangled with each other and he moved his other hand up her arm to her cheek, cupping it softly.

And then, before he got too scared, he did something he had denied himself for three years. He leaned in and kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt a spark of electricity go through him.

Soon she was responding, moving her hands up to clutch at his shirt as she opened her mouth to him. He almost groaned as she pulled him closer, kissing him harder.

Then she pulled away and they were both gasping.

"You didn't do this because it's Valentine's Day, did you?" she asked. "Because I hate Valentine's Day."

"Temperance, I kissed you because I've wanted to do that for a long time, not because of some stupid holiday, I promise." He said earnestly.

She nodded. "Okay then."

She reached for him again and they were lost in each other's embrace.


	16. Surprise!

**A/N: It's been a while, but here's the next chapter! It's a little M-rated, just so you know! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I wholeheartedly appreciate it! For Jersey and A2b, for helping me complete this.**

"Look Baby, I…" he protested, as she pushed him up against the file cabinets, kissing him furiously. Her hands were all over him and he was growing light headed, as he usually did around her.

She grinded against him and he moaned furiously. This woman drove him crazy. It wasn't until he felt the buttons of his shirt being undone, that he momentarily escaped from the daze he was in.

"We can't do this here, Bones." He said, holding her arms length away from him.

She was flushed and panting and kept trying to reach for him.

"Why not?" she said huskily.

"Because we are in your office. Anyone can walk by and I'm sure we are giving the security guards a good time."

Her bottom lip stuck out a little, transforming her face into a pout, which he thought was the sexiest thing he'd seen. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and she took that opportunity to move close to him and grind up against him.

He almost took the bait. He could have spun her around and pressed her up against the cabinets as he removed her clothing in a flash. Knelt down and watched her legs shake as her made her orgasm with his tongue. Sheathed himself inside her, thrusting furiously until stars sparked in front of their eyes. But somehow, a rational thought (which was disturbing because that usually came from her) prevailed.

"Let's go home." He stated.

"But it's my birthday." She said, in a tone that verged on the edge of a whine.

"Exactly." He replied. "And I want to see you in our bed, in your birthday suit."

"My birthday…" she said, puzzled. "Oh, you mean naked."

"Right. And I want you all to myself, no pesky security guards, okay?"

She shrugged and sighed and reached for her coat, the pout not quite disappearing from her face. She swayed her hips from side to side as she walked past him and he let out a soft groan. She was going to make it hard on him, he just knew it.

And he was right. By the time they got into the car, they had practically groped their way past security and engaged in a rather steamy makeout session in the middle of the parking lot.

And now they were in the car, driving to their apartment and she was running her hand up and down his thigh.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" she said coyly.

"You know what." He growled.

"Aren't you glad we aren't out to dinner?"

His lust-addled brain barely registered the change of topic. "Dinner?" he croaked, as her stroking became more intense.

"Yes. Angela wanted to take us out for my birthday but I managed to dissuade her. She seemed a little disappointed, but I think she understood. Besides, she knows I don't like birthdays."

"You're going to love this birthday." He said wickedly.

He saw their building in sight and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to last much longer if she continued. Pulling the car into the space, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leap out of the car, making his way to her side.

She had just shut her door when he pressed her against the car, kissing her hotly as his hands ran up and down her body.

She moaned and pulled away, flashing him a sexy smile as they made their way into the building. They got more daring with each other as the seconds went by. They groped each other furiously while waiting for the elevator. By the time they were in it, his pants were unbuckled as was hers and her shirt was half off.

She pressed the button to their floor as his lips attacked her neck. She couldn't wait to have him inside her, to feel him come with her.

"Much better than a dinner." She murmured as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stumbled out and blindly made their way to the door, kissing each other the whole way.

She reached for her keys as he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a red lace bra that was one of his favourites. He moaned as he thought about the matching red thong she was sure to be wearing.

Finally, she got the key into the lock and she opened the door to the darkened apartment, kissing him furiously. He managed to reach out with a free hand and flick on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

They pulled apart immediately to see Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Cam and about thirty others all standing in front of them.

"What….I…" Brennan stuttered.

"Um…surprise?" Angela said.

At that point, they both looked down and realized their appearance, trying to ignore the chuckling that came from the group. Brennan quickly did up her shirt, her cheeks now rosy red from the embarrassment.

"See?" she whispered to him, as she put on a fake smile and headed towards the group. "This is why I hate birthdays."


	17. Flowers

**A/N: Who knew the next one would be up so quick? I hope you like it!**

Seeley Booth knew not to tempt fate. One of the ways he could would to bring his girlfriend flowers. He used to bring his past girlfriends flowers for a number of special occasions, like Valentines day or their birthday. Or even just because.

The first time he brought Temperance Brennan flowers she looked at him with distaste. She then proceeded to lecture him on wasting money on roses that were going to die in a few days anyway.

He told her it was his way of showing affection for her. She had given a sly smile and said there were free ways to do that and soon they were making out on her office couch.

The second time was for her birthday. He had bought her other presents of course, but he had snuck into her office and placed a little pot of crocuses on her desk. She had looked a little sheepish that whole day, as if she didn't think she deserved all the things he was giving her.

He was bound and determined to find flowers that she would like. It became a challenge to him, as he scoured flower shops in search of that perfect flower. The one that reminded him of her.

It was silly, he knew that, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much she was deserving of a present like this.

Weeks went by and they went about their daily lives, solving cases and spending time together. Then she departed on her two week book tour and he was left alone, trying to solve a case of a body they found in an alley.

His questioning led him to the neighbours of the victim, one who owned a rather expansive greenhouse. As he walked with the man through the greenhouse, a bright pink flower caught his attention.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Ahhh…" the man replied. "One of my favourites. Mirabilis Jalapa. Otherwise known as the Four O'clock flower or the Marvel of Peru."

"It's called the Marvel of Peru?" he questioned.

The man nodded. "Yes. It has a very sweet smell, strong but not overpowering. They are known for blossoming in the afternoon. And the flower changes colour, usually going from a yellow colour into this pink which you see here. It means flame of love."

"It's beautiful." Booth said. "Are they for sale?"

The man nodded and Booth grinned. He had found her flower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance Brennan was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get into the apartment and relax. She dragged her bags inside and sighed. Booth was in some big meeting and therefore couldn't pick her up from the airport and she waved off Angela's offer. So she ended up doing it herself. And now she just wanted to go to bed.

She made it in the door and headed to the couch when she stopped suddenly. There on the coffee table were several pots of a gorgeous pink flower. As she moved closer, the smile on her face grew wider.

"The Marvel of Peru." She muttered.

Noticing the note, she picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Bones,_

_I know you don't like flowers but I saw these and thought of you. They're called the Marvel of Peru although I expect you know that considering you've been there. _

_These flowers reminded me of you because they are strong flowers that can weather many storms and they are beautiful._

_Hope you like them,_

_Booth_

"Cheesy, right?"

She spun around and saw him in the doorway.

She shook her head, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"No. Not cheesy at all." she said emphatically, making her way across the room to where he was.

Immediately she was in his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Thank you." She whispered, as he pulled her close. "I love them. And you. I mean, I love you."

He was startled, she had never said that to him before. He stepped back so he could look in her eyes. Her tears were falling now and he brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I love you too." He replied.

And on the coffee table, the flowers began to open.


	18. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Alright! It's been a while, but here's a nice, big chapter for you! I hope you like! And thank you for the reviews, I love each and every one of them!**

For a while he and his parents didn't get along. First the gambling, then him and Rebecca not getting married before Parker was born. It had caused several years of tension.

But they had just recently reconnected, which was the reason his girlfriend of a year and a half was furiously scrubbing the kitchen floor of their newly bought house.

"Bones." He said, strolling into the kitchen.

"Booth get your dirty feet out of here." She exclaimed, pointing her sponge at him. "Go sit on the couch."

He sighed and made his way to the couch, plopping down and putting his feet up on the table.

"Don't put your feet on the coffee table!" she shouted. He sighed and put them down. This had been going on for three days, ever since his parents mentioned they were popping in for a visit.

However, this turned the normally rational, slightly disorganized Bones to erupt in a very uncharacteristic cleaning frenzy.

The object of his thoughts then entered the living room, dressed in her grubby t-shirt and sweats.

"Bones, c'mere." He said, gesturing to the couch.

"I can't. They'll be here at one and I still…"

"Temperance, please." He implored. "Just for a moment."

She nodded and sat down on the couch, immediately snuggling into him.

"You know I don't care right?" he said. "If my parents don't like you, it doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

She sat up. "I care." She muttered.

"What?"

"I care." She said louder. "Booth these are your parents and I know I'm not the perfect girlfriend…"

"Temperance, the fact that you spent the last three days cleaning, pretty much indicates that you are."

"But…"

He pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss.

"They don't even like me half the time." He said light heartedly, when they had pulled apart. He hoped she wouldn't see through him but of course she did.

"That's not true. They love you and I well, I love you too."

He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"And your family's important to you so I want it to be important to me."

"Thank you." He said earnestly. "But let's stop the cleaning okay? I'll finish up and make some lunch, you go take a shower."

She nodded and trudged upstairs as he finished up and put the cleaning supplies away. He was in the middle of making sandwiches when he heard her behind him.

"Well hello." He said, eyeing her up. "New dress?"

"Yes." She replied. "I thought I should look nice for your parents. You should change too, I put some clothes on the bed."

"Right." He replied, moving towards her. She thought he was going to brush past her but instead he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers.

"No time for kissing." She mumbled against his mouth.

"There's always time for kissing." He replied, pulling her closer.

They stumbled over to the couch, Booth pulling her on top of him. He moved his hands until they were under her dress.

"See?" he said, as he placed kisses along her jaw line. "Much better than cleaning."

She didn't reply, instead just straddled him as he pulled off her dress in one fell swoop.

"Lots of time." He said, running his hands over her bra, reaching for the clasp and undoing it.

She arched her back as he removed her bra and began to place kisses on her chest. All thoughts of cleaning and parents flew out of her mind as he took her breast in his mouth.

"Ohh…" she moaned, gripping his hair with her hands. "Please.." She was filled with desire and couldn't wait to undress him. She was in the middle of trying to get his shirt off when she vaguely heard a noise. Hearing it again, she gasped.

"You like that, huh baby?" Booth said.

"The doorbell." She huffed, scrambling off his lap. "Your parents."

"Oh!" he said, standing up.

Unfortunately, her legs were still entwined with his, and his action caused her to fall down, smacking her head on the edge of the table.

"Temperance, are you okay?" he said, reaching for her.

She nodded, trying to get up. "I'm fine, hand me my dress and answer the door."

Booth did and was heading for the door when she told him to stop.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll get it." She replied, slipping her dress back on. "You go get dressed."

"Bones, I'm sure my parents don't care what I we…"

"Please Booth." She implored, as she heard the doorbell ring again. He moved past her as she made her way to the door. She opened it and saw Booth's parents on the step.

"Sorry, I was in the other room…." She explained. "Please come in."

"Hi, I'm James Booth and…. Are you bleeding?" he said, peering at her.

"Bleeding?" Her hand flew to her forehead where it appeared she was indeed bleeding. "Um, it's nothing, why don't you come in?"

"Hi, I'm Stella, Seeley's mother."

"It's nice to meet you." Brennan said, holding out her hand that now had blood on it. She quickly withdrew. "I mean, um…, let me go clean this up. Why don't you sit down?"

She led them into the living room where the first thing she saw was her bra half sticking out from under the couch. She hastily made her way over to the couch and quickly tucked it under with her foot.

"Booth should be down in a minute, I mean Seeley…" she stumbled. Why had she turned into this complete, bumbling fool? "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Mom, Dad." Booth said, entering the room.

"Seeley." Stella said, standing up and pulling him into a hug.

Brennan eyes widened as she saw that apparently she hadn't tucked the bra under the couch far enough. It was now looped around the high heel of the mother of her boyfriend. She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate.

She watched as Booth hugged his dad and turned to her.

"Bones, are you bleeding?" he asked, coming close to her.

"Oh its nothing, I'm going to go fix it. Maybe you could get your parents something to drink."

"Sure. What would you like?" Booth asked his parents.

"Just coffee." James said, smiling. Stella nodded.

She followed him into the kitchen.

"Temperance are you sure you're fine." He asked. "Let me look."

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to go get cleaned up right now, but listen, my bra…"

"What?"

"I didn't have time to put it on and then your parents came in and it was sticking out from under the couch and I tucked it under but clearly not far enough because the strap is now hooked around your mother's high heel."

Booth stared at her a moment and then began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Booth." She replied, going into the fridge to pull out the spinach dip and bread platter she made earlier.

She pulled it out at the exact same time that Booth turned around, mugs in hand. They bumped into each other and the tray, the beautiful tray that she spent an hour and a half preparing, upended itself.

All over her dress.

The bread fell to the floor as spinach dip now coated her new 150 dress that she had bought specially for today.

"Temperance, I'm so…"

"Just get them the drinks." She replied. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She set the tray on the counter and headed upstairs, grateful that she didn't have to bypass the living room again.

Once upstairs, she peeled off her dress and washed herself off as best she could. She didn't have time to take a shower, so she had to resort to wiping herself down with a washcloth.

She wiped off her forehead and rooted around in the medicine cabinet for her first aid kit.

Oh god.

She had left it in the car, having taken it with her to the park yesterday to deal with the inevitable cuts and scrapes that Parker got when he played.

She rummaged through, trying to find some sort of band aid to cover her wound. After a few minutes, she found band aids alright. They just happened to be the kind that had Spiderman all over them.

Looking at her wound, she knew it would continue to bleed if she didn't put a band aid on it. Opening the box, she unwrapped one and stuck it on her forehead.

Leaving the bathroom and going into her closet, she pulled out a pair of dress pants and a shirt, as well as a new bra. Dressing quickly, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She smelled like spinach, she had a Spiderman band aid in the middle of her forehead and her bra was currently stuck around Booth's mother's high heel.

"Perfect." She muttered.

Sighing, she went downstairs. They were all chatting animatedly.

Booth noticed her and gestured to come and sit next to him.

"Mom, Dad." He said. "I don't think you've been properly introduced, but this is my girlfriend and partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He smiled at her and she instantly began to feel a bit better.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Seeley was just telling us about your fascinating work" James said. "It sounds incredible, what you two do…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, after discussions about their work, Parker and more, they finally left and Booth and Brennan had the place to themselves. They were currently relaxing on the couch.

"I think they liked you." Booth said.

"Really?" she replied, sounding surprised.

"Why so surprised? You were charming." He said.

"I smell like spinach." She commented. "And my bra was around your mother's high heel."

"Ahh, its not a big deal. I fixed it without her realizing" He replied. "Besides you look pretty cute with that Spiderman band aid on your forehead." He let out a laugh.

"It's not funny." She protested.

His laugh grew louder. "C'mon Bones, it was a little bit funny."

She mustered a wry half-smile.

He calmed down and brushed a hair away from her face. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her band aid.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." She replied, smiling for the first time that day. "But I'm never doing that again."


	19. At Last

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I can't believe I have almost 300 reviews for this story. Totally incredible! Thank you all so much. The song is At Last, by Etta James. I know I've already included a piece about Angela/Hodgins wedding and one about them dancing, but this just came to me and I couldn't help it! Hope you like!**

_At Last,_

_My love has come along,_

_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is like a song….._

It was just a dance. It was Angela and Hodgins second wedding and as the maid of honour and sort of best man they had to dance right? Except this time, it was different. The sexual tension had built up between them so much over the last few weeks that they began avoiding each other.

No more Chinese food in the middle of the night. No more pie at the dinner, or chats at the Lincoln memorial. Just restless nights where Brennan would sit on her windowsill and Booth would try to relieve tension at the range.

So when Angela pushed them towards the dance floor, they both felt uneasy. His arm went around her wrist, his hand in hers, and they began to dance.

"So…" he said, awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Fine." She replied, ignoring the tug in her belly as he pulled her closer.

"Me too."

They danced for a moment, both aware of Angela's eyes on them.

"We need to talk." They both said at the same time.

Booth gestured to the gardens and she nodded. They left, ignoring the looks from some of the others.

"So…" Booth said, once they reached a tucked away corner of the garden. He could still hear the music faintly.

"We're not friends anymore." She said bluntly.

"Look, Bones, I know I haven't been around lately and there's stuff going on, but…"

"Kiss me." She interrupted.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Booth, quite clearly there's something going on between us. And I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure so I need you to kiss me."

"Bones, I'm not just going to kiss you."

"Are you attracted to me?" she queried.

"That's not the point." He insisted.

"Yes it is." She replied, moving a step closer to him. "Because I'm attracted to you. But there's something more going on, something I can't describe because I've never felt this way before. All I know is I want you to kiss me. Please."

He looked at her, really studied her for a moment, the way she did her bones, and felt a warmth go through him.

She was right, there was something there. And he could tell in her eyes that it was more than a one night stand, something that he had wanted for a long time but was too afraid to ask for.

"Seeley Booth, are you going to kiss me or not?" she said, hands on her hips.

He grinned, and taking two steps, pressed his lips against hers.

Immediately, she opened her mouth to him and their tongues tangled frantically. Her hands went to his hair, tugging hard, trying to get him closer, although that seemed an impossibility.

A jolt of arousal shot straight to her core and all she wanted was for him to take her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and have his way with her. So then she could have her way with him.

He pulled apart and held out his hand.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Dance?" he asked, his breath catching a little.

She smiled and nodded, reaching for his hand. He pulled her close and they began to dance to the faint strains of the song.

"I've always loved this song." She said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked.

"My father used to dance to it with my mother in the kitchen when it came on the radio."

"Maybe we should make that a tradition." He murmured.

"Maybe." She replied softly.

As the song faded away, they pulled apart.

"You know, this wedding food isn't doing it for me." Booth noted. "Wong Foo's?"

She smiled then, a beaming infectious smile that made him grin too.

"Yeah." She replied. "That would be great."

She reached for his hand and they strolled out of the gardens, laughing and talking.

_For you are mine,_

_At last…_


	20. Spring Has Sprung

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Moments! I'm glad everyone's liking these oneshots. I have no idea who the quote is from but my grandfather used to say it to me all the time when I was little. The car in the story is from an article in Maxim where David Boreanaz was talking about his cherry-red Mustang.**

"_Spring is sprung, the grass is riz, I wonder where the birdies is?'_

Finally they were getting time to themselves. The last several months had been a whirlwind of activity, from their first grandchild being born to Angela and Hodgins' daughter getting married.

They had been busy every weekend with friends and family and worked during the week. His wife of twenty-one years still put in a sixty hour work week, despite his protestations. So really they only had the weekend.

And this weekend was fantastic! It was the first really nice weekend of the summer and he planned to spend it doing something good.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned and saw Bones standing behind him, her hands on her hips and a quizzical look on her face.

"You." He automatically replied.

"Yeah right." She said, moving closer.

"What took you so long in the shower?" he asked.

"Look." She said, pointing to her hair.

"What? New shampoo?" he replied, leaning forward to sniff her hair.

"No." she protested. "Look at my grey hairs."

He looked and saw them, a few slivers of grey working their way into her auburn hair. He was going to laugh but remembered his saga of finding grey hairs last month.

"I think it's sexy." He commented.

She rolled her eyes. "You think everything's sexy."

"Only you." He pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I feel old." She said. "We have a grandchild and we're not partners…"

"We haven't been partners for a while now." He reminded her.

"I know." She sighed. "It's just…a lot has changed, you know?"

He nodded. "I have something to cheer you up."

"What?"

He gestured outside.

"The window?" she queried.

"No, the outside Bones." He replied. "It's spring and I thought we could do something fun. Like a picnic."

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you been planning this?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Just because the picnic basket is already in the car…."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I would love to. Let me just get my jacket."

As she left, he scurried around, placing a quick call to make sure everything was ready. She entered the room as he got off the phone and she looked at him suspiciously.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes. "C'mon, let's go."

They headed outside, the sunlight immediately hitting their faces.

"It's so nice outside." She said, making her way to the car.

"Uh, we aren't taking the car yet." He replied. "We need to go for a little walk first."

He saw the question mark in her eyes but she just nodded and followed, grabbing his hand as they walked down the street. It was several blocks but he knew it would be worth it.

They finally reached the mechanic's shop.

"Hey Seeley." A man called out.

"Eddie." Booth replied. "Is she ready?"

Eddie nodded. "Come and get her."

"What's this?" Brennan asked.

"I finished this. For you." He replied, leading her into the garage. There lay a 1966 cherry red Ford Mustang, newly refurbished.

He watched her eyes light up with excitement.

"It's gorgeous, Seeley." She said, running her hand along the side of the car. She noticed the picnic basket in the back seat and smiled.

"Here's the keys man." Eddie said.

"Thanks. You did a good job. What do I owe you?"

"Ahh, I'll send you the bill. Go have fun." Eddie replied.

Booth nodded and made his way over to his wife. "Here." He said, handing her the keys.

"I get to drive?"

"Well just this once."

She laughed and hopped into the driver's seat, giddy as a schoolgirl. He went around the car and got into the passenger's side, taking a quick check in the picnic basket to make sure everything was there.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as she pulled out of the shop.

"Anywhere you want." He replied.

She laughed again, a sound that he was sure he would love until the day he died, and she made her way down the streets of D.C. She drove until they were out of the city, trees and farms whizzing by them.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She just smiled mysteriously. Eventually they made it to the national park.

"The park? Good idea." He commented.

They made their way in deep, eventually parking the car and getting out.

"Are you going to make me hike?" he asked. "Because last time…"

"No hiking, I promise." She replied, grabbing his hand, the basket in the other.

They made their way through the various trails, finally climbing up a large hill. Up at the top was a large, gnarled tree. It's branches hung so low that you could sit on them, almost like a picnic table.

"How come I've never been here?" he asked.

"There was a case here once. When we were, you know, not partners."

He remembered. He had got hurt and Cullen had paired her with a new partner for several months.

"I had forgotten about it." She continued.

"Well, let's eat." He said. "I'm starving."

They sat on the tree branches, pulling out the various different picnic foods that Booth had packed.

"This is nice." She said, biting into her sandwich, swinging her bare feet contently. She had immediately gotten rid of her footwear.

"It is."

They ate in silence until finally Brennan got up and lay down on the grass. Booth slipped off his shoes and socks and joined her, their hands intertwined as they looked up at the sky.

"You know," he commented after a while. "You're not that old."

She squeezed his hand. "Yes I am. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I like being old with you Seeley."

He grinned then, his brightest charm smile, the one that made her feel warm down to her toes.

"I like being old with you too."

He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead and they continued to watch the clouds roll by in the sky.


	21. Fight

**A/N: Whew! It's been a while since I updated this one! Here is the next chapter of Moments, I hope you like! I've also posted a chapter of Charismatic Evil and I may get around to doing one for Remembrances as well, so check those out! And thank you so much to everyone for the reviews!**

They had a fight. A big one. One that left them both screaming at each other, saying hateful things. She hated it when they fought. She loved when they bantered back and forth; it was one of the favourite things of her relationship.

But this, this was worse.

And he had left the house that they had only moved into three weeks before, saying he needed to clear his head. And she desperately tried to do the same.

She was sitting on the back porch, on the rail, looking out on to their lawn. They were planning on putting a garden there but hadn't got around to it yet.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, hoping more wouldn't come.

She loved Booth. So much so that it radiated to her core and yet, it scared her. And even though he said he understood, she knew he couldn't really get it. Couldn't understand this tumultuous change she was going through.

They had been dating for almost a year when they decided to move in together. He slowly introduced her to Parker and she had gotten used to him. She met his family and still felt awkward around them but she was getting used to it. Although she was glad they weren't that close, because she had a feeling they didn't like her that much.

But she was happy, they were happy and she had hoped to continue on this road.

Then Rebecca got pregnant. And when Booth found out, he began acting a little distant. She confronted him and asked him what was wrong, and he confessed that he would love to be a parent again.

That cut her deep, straight to her core. She didn't want children, he knew this, he had promised her that it would never be an issue. And here it was, a little over a year into their relationship and it had reared its ugly head.

She just lost it, arguing with him about how he had promised her and he replied that sometimes things happen and then she yelled back that if she ever got pregnant, she would immediately get an abortion. Things escalated from there and soon they were yelling things to each other that they never said before.

He left and here she was, sitting with a cup of tea, trying to decide the fate of her future with Booth. She heard the front door open and she sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for another fight. To be honest, she wasn't sure she had it in her.



The porch door creaked and soon he was outside with her. He took a seat in one of the chairs and she felt his eyes on her. She refused to turn her eyes from the backyard, fearful that she would burst into tears if she looked at him.

"Temperance." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

She didn't move.

"Look, I love you. I know I said this wouldn't be an issue and it isn't but… I mean it is but…what I'm trying to say is that I want to figure this out with you."

"You left." She managed to say.

"I know." He replied, putting his head in his hands. "I know and I shouldn't have, I just…we were so angry and I didn't want to keep fighting." He got up and began to pace.

"This isn't anything to do with you. I just need to figure this out inside of me. Does that make sense?"

"You made me feel like I wasn't enough." She said, her lip trembling.

He moved beside her, tilting her chin and seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, his voice shaky. "You're more than enough to me, you're everything to me."

"If you want a baby…" she started.

He put his finger over her lips and shook his head.

"No. I want you."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She opened her mouth and hungrily kissed him back, her arms weaving around his neck.

"God, I love you." He gasped, between kisses. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me again." She said, resting her forehead against his.

He scooped her up in his arms and she laughed.

"Never." He swore. "Now come on, Dr. Brennan, I think it's your bedtime."

"Well, I suppose…" she said coyly. "Are you going to tuck me in?"

"You'd better believe it." He said, huskily as he carried her up the stairs.


	22. Bad Day

**A/N: Whew! I haven't updated this story in a while! But I'm hoping you will all forgive me and read this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

She was having a bad day.

If that's what you could term two frantic calls from her publicist, one horrible interview, one accident, a mound of paperwork and a burn on her hand.

When she rolled over in the morning and found Booth missing, she had the feeling it couldn't be good. He had left her a note stating that he had to run in to the office and he would see her later. She got up and headed to the shower only to discover that their hot water wasn't working. She forced herself through a cold shower and then headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

The first shirt had a stain on it. The second ripped when she picked it up. Finally, on the third, she got lucky and quickly dressed, heading downstairs.

She pressed the button on the coffee machine and a sputtering sound came out. But no coffee. She tried again, refilling the water and changing the filter. Clearly that wasn't the answer.

Sighing, she turned to the kettle and placed it on the stove, heading into the living room to relax on the couch while she waited. That was the plan until she tripped on the rug and almost face planted into the coffee table.

She spun on her heel and turned back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as the water boiled. The kettle began to steam and she reached for it as she glanced at the clock. It was 9:15! She was horribly late. Startled, she reached for the kettle, missing the handle entirely and hitting the blazing hot side instead.

She pulled back instantly but the damage was done and tears pooled in her eyes as she turned and ran her hand under cold water. Cursing, she examined the wound. Her fingers were bright red and were throbbing. Thrusting them back under the water, she bit back tears.

She could hear her cell phone ring in the other room and she guessed it was probably Angela or Cam, wondering where she was. She headed for the bathroom and rooted around for some gauze and cream, hoping that would help.

Fifteen minutes later, she was bandaged and ready to go to work. Turning the keys carefully in the ignition, she was greeted with a sputtering sound that was similar to what the coffee machine had made. After trying five times, she called a cab and headed towards the Jeffersonian.

Her publicist called and reminded her about the interview she had at 11. When she explained about her burned hand, Shelly freaked out and hung up the phone rapidly.

She made it to her office, where she sunk down on her chair. Turning her computer on, she briefly checked her email before heading out to the lab. She swiped her card and it didn't beep. She did it again and it still wouldn't grant her access.

Cam was rounding the corner and let her in. Looking at the tables filled with bones, she knew that at least she could do this part right.

Or so she thought.

Instead, the bodies proved difficult to diagnose. Plus, her hand was bandaged and it made it hard to thoroughly examine. Add to that Cam, Angela and Hodgins all wanting to know what happened. And the annoying grad student corrected her on something she missed.

By 10:30 she excused herself and headed for her office, thinking up possible interview questions on the way. Booth told her she was getting better; she only hoped that this interview would be as good as the last.

Unfortunately this interviewer only wanted to ask her personal questions about her and Booth and roped her into admitting several things she really didn't want to share.

Her publicist called afterwards and chastised her for the things that she said. She was lying down on the couch, trying to get some rest, when she heard the alarms go off.

It turned out her over eager grad student was experimenting and let some supposed toxin in the air which had them shut down for two hours and turned out to be nothing but harmless bacteria.

Head pounding, she tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her to no avail. She had dialled Booth's cell phone several times and got his machine, which slightly worried her. He always answered his phone.

By the end of the day, she was ready to tear her hair out. She had barely got anything done and Cam was expecting several reports by tomorrow. She had tripped again and bumped into the ladies room door on her in.

She sat on her couch, her eyes closed, hoping her headache would go away.

"Bad day?"

She quirked one eye open and saw Booth standing in front of her, hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Yes." She grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Can I make it better?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

She fought the smile that threatened to appear on her lips just because she wanted to remain grumpy. That was her prerogative after that day she had.

"C'mon Bones." He pleaded, reaching for her hand. "Let's go to Wong Foos and eat. You know you want to..."

She sighed and let him pull her up, as she attempted to move towards her desk. He had other plans though and held her tight against him.

He pressed her lips against his cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Love you."

She figured it wasn't that bad of a day after all.


End file.
